


Star Blossoms

by Enshento



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other, mainly this will be cute fluff, this is my first time writing in awhile so im sorry if its short and has many errors, will people date? maybe so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enshento/pseuds/Enshento
Summary: Jaehyun felt like he was overflowing with love, only to be poured into his passion for flowers. Sometimes he wished for more, but he knew his heart was not fully healed for another love. So for now, his one true love will be his lovely flowers. But Jaehyun finds a different kind of love. He loved his family, but the new friends he makes become more than just friends, they become a part of his family.





	Star Blossoms

“Why do the things I love hurt me so much...” Jaehyun sat up, grabbed another tissue at his desk, and he blew into his tissue again. It was a humid June day, and he kept sneezing… as usual. 

“I love these flowers.. But god, why do they have to make me so sniffly…” He would have to throw out the trash soon, it was already almost filled with tissues… again.

He works in his family’s flower shop, but Jaehyun’s allergic to pollen. He doesn’t mind it, because he loves flowers so much. He always has, ever since he was little. However, sometimes his nose gets so red and his eyes get so watery, the customers get really concerned that there’s something that’s upsetting him. Technically, they’re not wrong. He’s allergic to the things that he loves, and is almost constantly surrounded by. He grew up helping his parents out with the flower shop for as long as he can remember.

Now that he’s 21, he’s taken up management to let his parents relax and retire. They’ve gone and moved to a lakehouse, and once Jaehyun gets enough money, he plans to visit them. His parents had offered to help him out managing the flower shop for a couple of years, but he wanted to prove to his parents that he can be a reliable and independent person. It’s a good job, and he doesn’t have to worry about living accommodations, because the building was renovated to have a second floor a couple years back. 

They always planned for Jaehyun to start working at the shop, at least until he finished  
college. However, his family never planned for him to be the manager and only worker. It’s generally a low stress job, so jaehyun never thought about needing another worker to help out.

He loves studying all kinds of plants, but he’s very partial to flowers. So far he’s been able to manage majoring in botany and the shop, because not a lot of people come to buy flowers. Conveniently, the ones that do, always buy a lot of flowers. Nowadays, It’s been kind of busy, now with all the local schools going on break. There’s a lot of summer events going on: graduations, weddings, and some birthdays.

Jazz music could be heard playing in the shop, and Jaehyun laid back in his chair as his allergy medication finally started to kick in. He would usually sit at his desk, sometimes walking around to spray the flowers, or to talk to customers. So far it had been a slow day, so he had been relaxing more. He glanced to his right, wondering if today would be the day he would see someone new. He loved to look at a person and try to tell what flower they remind him of. He does this to all of his customers, and most of the time, just based on first impression, he can pinpoint the flower they remind him of. 

As Jaehyun gazed at the window, he saw a couple walk past the shop drinking what looked to be like lemonade. They were cheerful, happy…

“I’d love a lemonade.. Why didn’t I get one on my break? Agh..” Jaehyun held the bridge of his nose for a bit in frustration. He could feel his heart hurt a little just by looking at the couple. He couldn’t help but feel a little bit jealous. Suddenly, he heard the door open.

“Good afternoon! Welcome to Star Blossoms!” Jaehyun sat up. He always wanted to be formal and timely with greetings. To his surprise, he saw two people he’s never seen before. His heart started to race a little, and he got excited to look through his flower book again.

“Hello” and “Yo” said the two boys. Jaehyun always tries his best to not stare at customers while they’re going around the store, so he would steal glances while looking through his book of flowers to keep busy. 

He first made this book to keep busy from a relationship. It didn't end the way he wished it would. Even though it was a year ago, he still wished that they could have been friends. That things could have ended better. That she didn’t cheat on him. Sometimes, he wished for the chance to try again. But Jaehyun knew the more he wished things could be different, the more immersed in the past he would be. He knew he had to keep moving forward, no matter what. Although, sometimes, he believes it’s good to walk through memories once in awhile.

Jaehyun flipped through pages of his book until after a bit, he looked at the couple. The first boy who looked like he dragged the second boy with him is shorter than the second boy, and he seemed excited to look at all the flowers. The first boy really started to smile at the succulents to the left. Wearing a white t-shirt and light blue jeans, his amber brown hair is slightly ruffled a bit. His smile was wide and bright, and he held the second boy’s hand as they walked around. The second boy was quiet, but he looked like he was enjoying his time spent with the first boy.

“He seems like a lilac… but what kind?” Jaehyun said to himself. As he kept looking through his book, the short first boy kept making the second boy laugh. He could hear the taller boy mention the second boy’s name, Taeil, in between his laughs. As Jaehyun heard, he smiled softly. “Cute laugh.” he thought.

The second boy… his caramel brown hair glistened a little bit with the midday sun entering the windows. He could feel his heart racing again. He heard Taeil yell out, “Winwin, look!” while pointing at some tulips. Winwin looked graceful, and… a bit cute. Like an orchid. Specifically, a pink boat orchid. But Jaehyun had to keep his feelings deep down… at least for now.  
After some time, the boys finally decided on two succulents to buy together. Taeil went first, and Winwin went to the side of him. As Jaehyun rang them up, he finally realized what kind of lilac Taeil was. 

“You’re... broadleaf lilac…” he muttered softly while counting the amount he owed the couple.

“Excuse me?” Taeil looked puzzled. Jaehyun’s eyes had widened for a split second. He’s usually good about his mutterings about his thoughts.

“O-oh it’s just… you remind me of broadleaf lilacs. Like if you were a type of flower and all…” Jaehyun’s face was getting warmer and his face was starting to get as red as his nose.

“I get it! That's kinda cute, but then what kind of flower is Winwin?” Taeil asked. 

Jaehyun’s heart was speeding. He’s never been asked that question before, and as soon as jaehyun made eye contact with Winwin, they both looked away from each other.

“I… I mean. He’s… he’s like an orchid. They’re very popular, and they represent love, luxury, beauty and strength. Some even believe that they’re very lucky, and you seem to be very strong and have a really beautiful face-”

Jaehyun's face started to become more red than his nose. He spoke way too much and now, both Sicheng and Jaehyun were embarrassed.

Taeil felt the need to divert the conversation a little. “That’s really interesting! Well, thank you, and we hope you have a good day!” Taeil grabbed the flowers he bought and in his other hand, held Winwin’s hand once again. 

As they walked out the store, Jaehyun made quick eye contact with Winwin once again, and Winwin blushed slightly. After they left the store, Jaehyun slumped in his chair, wanting to scream in frustration. “It could have been worse” He thought. “I couldn’t help it though, he was so cute…” He grabbed another tissue to wipe his runny nose once again.

The hours went by, and no one else came in the store. As the clock hit nine, Jaehyun locked up the shop. He couldn't stop thinking about Winwin, but he knew this would be a quick crush, something that would pass by in the morning. “The chances of him coming back are probably minimal anyways,” Jaehyun sighed, “I probably chased him off…” Jaehyun walked past the flowers to the back door near his desk, to enter his living space. The only thing he wanted to do was to go straight to bed, but his regular routine came first. As he entered his bed, the one thing he couldn't stop thinking about is seeing those two again. He really hoped he would someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! if you're interested, broadleaf lilacs look like:  
> https://farm3.staticflickr.com/2837/33584711380_56146d3b1a_b.jpg  
> and pink boat orchids look like:   
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c1/Cymbidium_Clarisse_Austin_%27Best_Pink%27_Flowers_2000px.JPG  
> ♫꒰･‿･๑꒱


End file.
